Hand showers, which have a switching device inside an outer housing, are commonly known. In traditional hand showers of this kind, the outer housing has alongside the switching device an opening in which, for sealing off from the surroundings, an elastomeric membrane element produced as a separate part is inserted. By deformation of the membrane element, the switching device can be actuated from the surroundings.